


Do you think the soldiers came here just to say ‘Hi’?

by Ferairia123



Series: Favours from the Assassin's Fest [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Fail Bandaging, Fic Exchange, Flirting, Gladio is not an ass, Ignis is resourceful, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, Noctis needs to relearn first aid, Non-graphic skinned hands, Rusted Pipe usage, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Noctis failed to assassinate an MT and Prompto got cornered when he was on the run despite his effort to blend in with the Assassin's Festival goers. Just when he was about to do something drastic, a bespectacled hero came to his rescue. Hiding in a small utility closet, the two would only dare to venture out of it once the alarms were off.Note: fighting using a rusted pipe is not as glorious as it seems.





	Do you think the soldiers came here just to say ‘Hi’?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagpipes5k2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/gifts).



> This was a post holiday fic exchange on the Chocobro Love group on FB. So, to Bagpipes5k2 here ya go!

“PROMPTO!” Noctis shouted in warning as the siren began blaring and the evacuation announcement went out. Noctis failed to assassinate the Magitek Trooper and now that they were detected, they had to run.

Prompto went ahead towards the square while Noctis headed towards the winding alleys at the back. There’s more places for him to hide there. Prompto tried to blend in with the citizens that was evacuating but the one who was still pursuing him didn’t relent, their eyes stuck on him no matter where he moved.

“Shit.” Prompto swore under his breath as the crowd got anxious with a buzz of nervous mutterings. He knew what he must do. He had to keep them safe. Getting himself out of the crowd, earning irritated scoffs as he did, he jumped and shouted. “HEY THERE!” His plan working. Though, another trooper found him as well, a captain this time. “COME AND GET ME, SLOWPOKES.” With that, he ran towards the alleys Noct was heading to.

Heading to the Leville would have gone against the purpose of what he’s trying to achieve. He could hear the clanking of their metal foot as they gave chase to him. He was about to take a turn when another one was stationed by the fork of the alley.

He went towards the other alley instead and kept running as another one forces him to stop in his tracks. Cornered, he had to think fast as they came at him. No weapon or anything to use as a weapon, he knew he had to slip past them somehow or start fighting with his fists….as cool as that sounds, even he knows better.

“H-Hey, there.” He greeted out of nerves as his heart beats faster than ever and sweat starting to make rivulets on his skin. He was so glad now, more than ever, that he never gave up his morning runs. Despite the fact the fact that he was already panting, he still had enough energy to think.

There was only one trooper in the alley ahead of him. He decides that he’ll barrel into that one and hopefully have nothing go wrong and run up towards the main road back to the square.

He was about to steel himself for the deed when he heard more clanking coming from behind him. There was that shrill noise that came from a dissipating Magitek Trooper and more clashes followed by crack of something important and another of that shrill noise.

Behind him, Ignis was there, armed with a metal pipe which part of it was still buried in the chest of the Magitek Trooper. “Prompto, watch out!” Ignis warned him.

Turning back to the front, he backed away as fast as he could as an axe was swung at him. Tripping on his own foot, he heard the drag of something metal sliding next to him as the Magitek Trooper swung at him again.

Grabbing whatever it was, he braced it over himself, blocking the attack with a grunt. He felt his arm muscles burn at the effort and his palms were getting numb struggling to keep his grip on the metal pipe. “IGGY!” He shouted in panic.

Another axe swung towards the Magitek Trooper, pushing it to the side as Ignis lets out a roar in effort. The Magitek Trooper, now tipping to the side from the blow gave Prompto the chance he needed to escape, rolling away from the fallen Magitek Trooper. The Magitek Trooper wasn’t out of order yet, despite the head was severely dislocated to one side. It struggled to get back upright.

“Follow me!” Ignis said as they ran before that Magitek Trooper had chance to chase after them. Ignis slowed down and stopped by a door only to open it and slip inside. Without a word, Prompto followed him inside.

They heard the Magitek Trooper pass them, clanking more noisily from the running and probably from Ignis’s handy work. Both of them panted as they waited in a cramped utility closet. The blaring of the siren was muffled but they could still hear it.

“That was close.” Prompto said, recovering a bit, slumping against the grimy walls. “Too close for comfort.” Ignis said mirthfully but still winded.

Prompto’s chuckled at that. “Hey, that’s my line.” “It does calls for it.” He retorted fondly as he straightened up to look at his palms, hands shaking.

Prompto saw red on them and gasp as he took one of his wrists for a closer look. His palm had rusts stains and laceration from probably handling the pipe earlier but not as much blood as he initially thought. The effort it took to pierce the Magitek Trooper’s the core was probably the cause of it. He hissed sympathetically at the sight of the damage.

“Prompto, it’s not that bad.” The Advisor tried to comfort to him as the blonde looked shattered in guilt. “You’re not doing any better either.” Looking at him in confusion, he just realized that his palms was in more or less the same condition as Ignis’s palm as he used the same pipe.

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt.” He noted in surprise as the Advisor’s hand was let go. “For the time being.” Ignis said with a sigh. He dug his robe for a powerless Potion bottle. “We better clean it out first. With our perspiration and the rust, it will hurt much worse later.” He said as he uncapped the potion, taking care not to crack the vial itself.

It was sort of awkward to clean out their hands as the closet was cramped. There was a few more pipes, a few bottles of oil, judging from the smell of it, and a dusty toolbox. Eventually, the one who’s holding the potion had to do it with one hand to give the other person space to move both of their hands as their shoulders had to press into the other person’s chest.

“Y’know, this looks pretty scandalous.” Prompto joked as helped Ignis washed his hands, once his turn was done. Ignis groaned. “This particular outfit is already scandalously revealing.” He said with a slight annoyed twitch of his eyebrow at Prompto.

Prompto didn’t mind the situation though. He had Ignis pressed up to him and the fact that he can feel the vibration from Ignis talking on his skin was making feel a bit floaty. The groan earlier only added to his list of how much he was enjoying that closet. Or maybe that was the adrenaline in his system.

Ignis was slightly worried when the blonde became quiet but the Advisor’s worry was for naught judging from Prompto’s benign smile. “Could you tip the potion a bit more?” Dragging himself out of his reverie, Prompto hummed back an affirmative as he poured more of the potion on to Ignis’s hands.

“I..” Prompto began, feeling himself go red at the same time as he thought of it. “I never had a chance to thank you yet.” He said, sounding every bit as normal as he could. “Could you think of anything I can do to fix that?”

At that, Ignis chuckled. He looked to Prompto with a barely concealed smile and shifted so that both of them have some space to speak. “Seriously, Prompto.” He said as his cheeks coloured and a hand coming up to hide his mouth, lost for words as he tried to reign in his laugh.

“Cheesy? Corny?” Prompto offered cheekily, dropping the nearly empty potion to the floor, now that it has no use. “Hey, it is a pickup line.” He said with a shrug, his cheeks still tinged pink.

Ignis shook his head and took a deep breath to recover. “I was going to say endearing or cute.” He told him as he invaded Prompto’s air, eyes narrowing and his smile was turning into a smirk. “And to answer your earlier, I do think I can come up with something.” He said teasingly.

Prompto’s lips quivered as he tried to contain his laughter for his next line. Ignis continued his gaze with curiousity this time. “As long as it’s not another recipe, I’m pretty much ok with that.” He said as they bursts in laughter.

“Astrals on high.” Ignis said breathlessly, his arms wrapped around the gunner’s waist, holding on as his laughter subsided. The gunner did the same. Ignis dropped his head on Prompto’s shoulder, trying to recover.

“All that aside, I think it’s about time we moved.” Prompto said with a withering sigh, hands running through the exposed side of Ignis’s costume, before pulling away hissing as he shook the hand. Ignis’s sweat got into his cuts. “Here I was, hoping we can get some hot closet sex or something.”

The advisor pulled away with a chuckle and a light smack to his bum. “Stop that. You’ll end me with your jokes long before we can ever make it to bed.” The advisor said exasperatedly but his eyes were fond. Unshed tears of laughter glistened as he looked at the flushed cheeky face of the blonde in his loose arms.

Ignis took the hand that was shaken earlier and scrutinized it with furrowed eyebrows. “Oh dear, we might need to get this covered.” He said with a grimace. Prompto huffed as he took his hand away and turned the hand that held Prompto’s hand earlier face up, cringing as the full extent of skinned rawness over the mounds of his palm and the inner side of his knuckles. “Says, you.” He retorted.

Ignis frowned at his own palm as he flexed the fingers, testing for tenderness. “Indeed, I did.” He agreed finally. “Oh well, no more finger action for either of us.” Prompto said with a disappointed sigh but the restrained smile said otherwise. Ignis had that constipated look as if he’s trying not to laugh. “Honestly, Prompto. I meant it when I said when I said you’ll end me with your jokes.”

“They do say laughter is the best medicine.” Prompto said with a shrug. “ ‘Sides, I was hoping to keep all that pain away. My arms are aching after all that.” Prompto complained with a roll of his shoulder, bumping into Ignis. “Just don’t tell Gladio though. He’ll get me doing drills to get my arms beefed up.” He added conspiratorially.

Ignis sighed, feeling the burn from swinging the pipe into the magitek trooper earlier and the sting from his palm was getting noticeable. “I won’t tell, if you won’t. He’ll probably have me in the same drill, too.” He added as he concentrated on hearing the alarms. It was quiet.

“About that thank you earlier, would you be amenable for tonight?” He asked with a soft smile. “Sure.” He said with a peck to his lips. “It’s all for you, after all.” He said with a saucy wink. Ignis sighed again, this time in fondness as the blonde chuckled. “We better get going. His Highness might be waiting for us.” With that, the couple exited the cramped closet warily.

Night had blanketed the city when Gladio decided it was time to return to the Leville and meet up with the rest of the Prince’s retinue.

Back at the Leville, Gladio found Noctis haphazardly bandaging Prompto’s palm with Ignis’s instruction. Or rather, Ignis’s rather frustrated instructions, who was more or less unable to use his own hand to do the bandaging himself. “What the hell happened to you guys?” He asked in surprise as he swooped down to see how Noctis was doing.

“Shut up! I haven’t used this stuff in years ok.” Noctis said defensively.

“Yes, Your Highness. Apparently, I should have started some revisions sooner.” Ignis said grimly, using the back of his hand to adjust his spectacles.

“At least, we’ve got another pair of hand for help.” Prompto chirped happily as Noctis gave Ignis a dirty look.

Gladio shook his he as he observed the three of them. “You guys are hopeless.” He said as he scooted next to Noctis, taking over the hand Noctis was plastering rather awkwardly.

“Whatever.” Noctis grumbled but not moving away. The two were on the foot of the bed with Ignis and Prompto on the sofa that was dragged closer to the bed. Gladio chuckled as he took off some of the plaster as Prompto flinched and whimpered even as he went as gentle as he could. “My bad. Looks like the time we tried to take on the Midgarsommr bare handed.”

“Hey! It was the trash lids this time, ok. We were hiding.” Prompto explained as Noctis watched on with a stiffled expression but nodded anyway. Suddenly, there was a very knowing smirk stretched on Gladio’s face. “Pfft, you forgot about the edges.” Noctis commented at Prompto’s outburst when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, missing Gladio’s sudden expression.

“Sure.” The Shield replied, soundingly suspiciously unconvinced. “I heard some badass duo taking on a few MTs earlier.” Ignis’s sharp glance was the first thing he felt, rather than saw.

“Really? Must have been a pretty strong duo.” He said as he tried to adjust his spectacles only to flinch as he flexed his inflamed fingers. Gladio was not one to be…mature on this kind of topic.

“Yeah, found out who it was?” Prompto asked curiously, if it wasn’t for his stiffened posture it would have been perfectly normal.

“Nah.” Gladio said as he replaced a more appropriately size bandage on Promoto’s palm before he wrapped it. “They also said, the one who saw them were hiding in a closet. Buuuuut, those two might be too love drunk to notice.” He finished with a particularly smug look at both Ignis and Prompto.

Noctis, blessed by the Astrals remain unfazed to it. “Well, it is that kind of town.” He joked with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

“Well, if it’s true then whoever it was are true assassins.” Ignis concluded sophisticatedly. “They managed to remain unknown. I applaud to that if I could.” He added, gesturing his rather swollen hands.

Gladio laughed as Prompto followed suit, sounding a bit forced. Prompto looked nervous. “Careful there, kid.” Gladio said apologetically as he still his hand a bit more forcefully. “Or else the tape is gonna to get into the cut.” He said before he finished placing it.

“The secret is safe. Man, they’re good.” He commented, looking over to Ignis, wordlessly saying he was getting off the subject. “Now try flexing your hand. Gotta see if its too tight, or not.” Gladio asked letting go of his hand. Prompto still caught in his daze only realize the instruction when Gladio gave a nod for him.

Noctis needed both instructions and demonstration to get it right. Ignis offered himself as the guinea pig for him to practice. That night, the two could only dare to share the bed after what Gladio taunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaked a bit so that it'll flow a bit smoother...I think. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice read!
> 
> By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGNIS!


End file.
